


Locker Room- [IwaOi]

by Oikawa_Fanclub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Month, Happy Ending, Hugs, IwaOi Fluff Week, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Volleyball, after karasuno game, haikyuu!! - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi comfort, iwaoi fluff, knee injury, oiiwa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_Fanclub/pseuds/Oikawa_Fanclub
Summary: Hajime opens his mouth, and the thought he tried to force down from before was now swarming his head.  He knew it was going to open Pandora’s box, but he let the words fall out anyway.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	Locker Room- [IwaOi]

———

“Shit,” Oikawa seethed, teeth gritted and fists clenched. He briskly walked ahead of the others, anger building in each of his steps. Tooru was never the first off the court, but today he was.

“Shit,” he repeats, but by the time they’ve reach the locker room he’s calmed down. Though not quite the same, he keeps a calm aura that seemed to soothe the team. 

It falls silent in the changing room. 

As they’re changing out of their uniforms, a few minutes later, another cuss spills from his mouth.

“Shit,” Oikawa breathes harshly. His hands are shaking, eyes slanted. He notices he’s being watched, and meets his worried underclassmen’s stares. He managed to force a plastic smile, the last thing he wanted was his devastated kohais falling apart because of him. 

“That’s like, his 3rd ‘shit’ since we’ve walked off the court.” Matsukawa jokingly points out to Hanamaki, who nods. They let out a small chuckle, struggling to mask the ache in their heart. This was their third year, and the last chance they ever had to make it to nationals.

Iwaizumi overheard Mattsun’s comment and looked over to his best friend who had busied himself patting and comforting the sobbing 1st and 2nd years. He presses his lips into a thin line, and stares right through Tooru’s tight smile.

‘ _Bull,’_ he thought, as he gathered his things into his bag. Tooru had a habit of putting off his feelings to comfort someone else’s. Hajime knew that his best friend must have been hurting inside, and silently applauded Oikawa for his strength and rare maturity. 

Tried as he might, though, Iwaizumi couldn’t ignore the hard tugging in his heart. He forced down a thought, but guilt raised it back up when he looked at Tooru’s sad, small smile.

Before he can stop himself, he finds his hand landed on Hanamaki’s shoulder, his lips telling him to gather the team and usher them out the locker room. When questioned why, Iwaizumi just looked over Makki’s shoulder and he followed his gaze to the charming setter. 

Makki nodded knowingly and obliged, rounding everyone up and slowly but surely kicking them out of the locker room. Iwaizumi takes the opportunity to pull Oikawa to the side, and the latter boy doesn’t say a word. 

The last ones to leave, Mattsun held a sobbing, snotty, sweaty Kindachi and shot Iwaizumi a ‘ _you owe me_ ’  look over his left shoulder, before closing the door behind him. 

“Oh, Iwa-Chan, are you about to confess your undying love for me?” Tooru joked half- heartedly, and flashed Iwaizumi a practiced smile. This earns him a slap to the shoulder, to which he wines.

“Cut the crap Trashykawa, it’s just us.” 

Iwaizumi was expecting another whine, but instead Tooru’s face drops. He let his eyes droop and his mouth twist into a frown. His whole fake persona fades away, and Iwaizumi’s left with the bare, raw, natural Oikawa. 

The one he likes most. 

Iwaizumi hated to beat around the bush, but when it came to the topic of his feelings, he was a little more reluctant. It’s not that he couldn’t express his feelings, to be honest he was emotionally weaker than Oikawa. He had been the one ugly crying on the court, not Tooru. His only trouble was telling his feelings, when they simply couldn’t be expressed. 

“Man,” Oikawa broke the tense silence with a bitter laugh. “I wanted to go to nationals this year. So bad.”

Iwaizumi’s heart stings in his chest. Something is wrong.

“Why aren’t you more upset? You wanted to go to nationals more than anything, you worked your ass off!”

“Sometimes, Iwa-Chan,” His voice shakes, “working your ass off isn’t enough.” He sighs, ignoring the tears forming at his eyes, and slumps down in front of Iwaizumi on a bench parallel to the lockers. 

Hajime opens his mouth, and the thought he tried to force down from before was now swarming his head.He knew it was going to open Pandora’s box, but he let the words fall out anyway.

“You should have gone to Shiratorizawa.”

Tooru turned sharply, angrily, to face the gruff voice who said his least favorite phrase.

To his surprise, a glossy-eyed Iwaizumi met his gaze. 

“Maybe if you went there, you could have gone to nationals. You could have been recognized for the wonderful setter you are, and you would have maybe won.”

Oikawa furrows his brows, pissed. He opens his mouth, but Iwaizumi interupps whatever thought he had, and all of Hajime’s regrets spill out into the empty locker room.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t take you to nationals. I’m sorry I couldn’t take my team to nationals. You set a perfect ball to me. We should have won. What kind of Ace am I who can’t even get down a spike?”

Iwaizumi felt tears prick at his eyes, breath hitching as he spoke. 

Oikawa’s eyes widen. He remembers when he pointed a long, desperate finger at Iwaizumi. Hajime’s shocked, then determined eyes when he locked them with the setter. 

Oikawa remembers jumping, setting, and falling, an immense amount of pain shooting through his knee. He got up anyway, full of adrenaline, body following the set ball he had tossed cross- court to Iwaizumi. 

He remembers the perfect  _ smack _ as Iwaizumi made contact with the ball, and then the miraculous receive made by Karasuno’s wing spiker, Tanaka. 

He remembers Tobio-Chan’s set, and Chibi-Chan’s terrifying speed. Oikawa had gotten the jump on the sliver of space his wall of blockers had left defenseless. He moved, panicked, to the position to receive. Yet he botched it. Hinata Shoyo had landed the spike Iwaizumi was supposed to make, the one that Karasuno was supposed to just let drop between their defense.

“Why the hell are you so upset?” Oikawa growled, eyes glaring up at Iwaizumi. “I tossed you the perfect set. You hit it with all your might, end of story. At the end of the day, Karasuno’s baldy made an amazing receive, and Tobio and Chibi Chan made their god-like quick. If anything, I should be apologizing to you, Iwa-Chan, for not returning that ball. For not giving us another chance.”

“No Oikawa!” Iwaizumi’s fat, ugly tears are back again. “I’m the Ace! It’s my job to take my team to nationals! I could have been stronger! I should have helped my team defeat everybody! Instead I let them down, I let you down-“

Iwaizumi didn’t even have time to defend himself when Oikawa’s skull came crashing into his nose. 

“Stupid Iwa-Chan!” He growls, the childish nickname thrown at the fallen Hajime like a dagger. 

He felt the warmth of blood pool on his chin and shirt, but didn’t make a move to wipe it, instead gawking at his best friend’s alien behavior. 

_‘He’s acting like me_ ,’  Hajime thinks, and quickly shoves down an additional feeling of pride.

“You’re so hypocritical!” Tooru yells at him, rubbing the spot where their heads had collided. Tears start to pour down his cheeks too, though they’re not as ugly as Hajime’s.

Iwaizumi gives him a confused look, and Oikawa sighs.

“Remember what you told me in middle school? About how the best six on the court is the team who wins?”

Iwaizumi remembers his lecture and smiles before he can catch himself, which seemed to loosen the other boy up but Oikawa still kept his steely gaze. 

“You weren’t the only one out there. The team didn’t depend on you for a win. The stronger team of six wins, and at that moment, Karasuno was stronger.” Tooru breathes, and kneels down to pat Iwaizumi’s knee, though the motion seemed more for his sake than Iwaizumi’s.

“So stop being so damn selfish, ok?”

Hajime’s voice was small, but in the big room it seemed so loud.

“Ok.”

Oikawa smiles, a genuine one this time, and pulls Iwaizumi into a hug. He doesn’t mind the blotches of blood from Hajime using him as a human tissue, and reminds himself to cuss out Iwa-Chan later when he has difficulty getting out the stains. 

After a minute or so of hugging, Iwaizumi feels a sharp pain on his arm.

“And what the hell was that, telling me I should have gone to Shiratorizawa?” Tooru was half joking, half curious, his tone implying that he wanted to know the exact reason why Iwaizumi would want to ship him off to that hell hole. 

“I was thinking, that maybe if you did go there, you’d be happy. You could have gone to nationals.”

Oikawa chuckles, and it slowly turns into deep pitted laughter as he dramatically falls on the floor, leaving him shaking and clutching his sides.

Hajime smiles. He fails to see what was so hilarious about what he just said, but doesn’t care because all he can focus on is Tooru’s rare, genuine, brilliant laugh.

“Stupid Iwa-Chan, what makes you think I’d be happy going to Nationals with anyone but you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote an IwaOi one shot in one night, over the course of 4- 5 hours lolololol I finished at 1:05 am on the dot, you’re welcome. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to give feedback! ✨✨✨


End file.
